Fifty Shades Of Captivation
by damn-aesthetic
Summary: Drabble series of KaiShin/ShinKai 50-shot


**Fifty Shades Of Captivation**

 _ **-Fondness**_

Watching Kaito preform was probably one of Shinichi's favorite things to witness. Ecspecially if his beloved was in his Kid suit and was currently puppetring a bound-up Nakamori and task-force. With mumbled shouts coming from the force, all that was audible was multiple 'mmff!'s.

Each member was in shiny, quite revealing short dresses. Of course, Kaito matched them all with bright white heels and 'I Love Kid!' short jackets. As Shinichi could recall, Kaito simply announced a minute ago that it was 'so they don't get cold, of course~' when a _very_ unhappy Hakuba Saguru yelled through his gag as best as he could.

Of course since the Kid was a _great_ and _gentlemen_ , he came up with the idea to have each member tied up to wire connected to the ceiling; so that when music was blasting through the museum, each task-force member ended up in an awkward forced dance. For example; right now the task-force was right now "battling" the fans of Kid to _Crazy in Love_ by Beyonce. Because they would _obviously_ willingly fight over Kid through dance battles. With _fans_.

Never been one to mess with the police, Shinichi couldn't help but to mentally facepalm.

' _Why am I with this idiot? This loveable, amazing idiot?'_

Thanking the heavens that he was also not, ahem, _taken into consideration of the temperature,_ Shinichi waltzed as calmly over to the charismatic Kid who was currently dancing in between the crowd, turned Kaito towards himself, and promptly _knocked him out_. Of course, though, he used sleeping gas.

Ignoring the outraged and crazed fans, and the surprised police, Shinichi picked Kaito up bridal style and took a smoke bomb out of one of Kaito's multiple pockets and set it off, using it as a cover to get away from the police without them knowing which way he went.

Trying to remain calm, Shinichi walked up the museum's stairs until they reached the roof door. Kicking the door open, Shinichi kicked it closed behind him. Walking over to the ledge, Shinichi placed Kaito down and began rummaging through his own pockets. Finding what he needed, Shinichi broke a piece of chocolate into two, putting them in front of Kaito's nose.

Eyes opening wide, Kaito looked up at Shinichi with at first confused eyes, then pouted.

" _Shinichi~!_ Why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Kaito whined as he stood up with a hop, crossing his arms with a humph.

Giving Kaito his best glare, Shinichi shook his head and rubbed his temples, hanging his head low.

"Because Kaito, you would have gotten caught."

Shaking his head furiously from side to side, Kaito stomped his foot and glared at Shinichi with a frown; acting like the persona he was right now. A Kid.

"Na uh! I was _perfectly_ fine! You just wanted to stop my fun time!"

Groaning at his Boyfriend's logic, which was _completely wrong and eww get away,_ Shinichi looked up at Kaito and tsked.

"I _didn't_ mean by your task-force. I meant by your _fans!"_

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Kaito put a finger to his chin.

"What do you mean? I thought they were normal as always?"

Looking behind him to make sure there wasn't anyone watching them, Shinichi turned back and whispered in a low voice.

"There was two suspicious girls who were just watching you and _grinning._ And every now and then, they would glance at me, whisper to each other, then look back at you, once again grinning. One of them had phone out, typing feverishly, while the other was looking at your wires and props. And they would be creeping closer to you every minute!" Shinichi hissed out.

Blinking at Shinichi's reaction, Kaito let a small smile show as walked closer to Shinichi and held him in a loose, but affectionate hug.

"Thanks for the concern, Shin-Chan. I really appreciate it."

Looking into Kaito's eyes, Shinichi could see fondness as clear as day.

Giving a small smile in return, Shinichi pulled away and gave Kaito a coy smirk.

"Oi, oi Kid! Why not give me a ride home on your glider, neh?" Shinichi asked, walking onto the ledge of the roof, looking over the roof.

Giving Shinichi one of his Kaitou grins, Kaito walked behind Shinichi and hugged him from behind, bringing his head to rest on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Of course, Meitantei~!"

Using this as the perfect time to leave, Kaito switched places with Shinichi, having his back to the city and dragged the both of them off of the roof.

Letting out a surprised scream, Shinichi clutched the arms around his middle, letting out a breath of relief when Kaito let his glider out midway. Soaring peacefully to the Kudou Manor, the two were not aware of two skimming minds.

Walking over to their shared hotel bedroom, Sabi walked over to her partner's bed with a cup of coffee and chocolate cake. Said partner was currently face planted on her bed; sometimes letting out a content, happy sigh. Shaking her head in fondness, Sabi put the treats down on the nightstands in between their beds and took a seat next to her partner and sighed over exaggeratedly.

"Jana, I know today was successful, but I wanna eat cake~! You promised~!"

Shaking Jana lightly, Sabi laughed when Jana let out a groan.

" _Saaaaaabi~! Why~! I don't want to get up~! I'm too busy fangirling~!"_

Turning her head so it wasn't planted in the mattress anymore, Jana looked up into (fake) teary eyes.

"B-But! Wifey! You said we could! You told me that since o-our m-ma-marrige was failing, w-we would try to rekindle with this heist!"

Using her great acting skills, Sabi dramatically threw herself onto her bed and racked her body up with fake, _loud,_ sobs.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jana sat up and grabbed the plate with the chocolate cake. Taking the fork and eating a bite, Jana grabbed the coffee and took a small sip. Putting the treats down, Jana turned to face Sabi and sighed in defeat.

" _There,_ Sabi. I eat your treats. Are you happy now?" Jana asked plainly.

Sitting up so fast it would give any regular person whiplash, Sabi grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Blowing Jana an air kiss, Sabi laid on her back on her bed on pulled her phone out of her jean pocket. Opening up Word, Sabi glanced over to Jana and smirked widely.

"Well, Jana-Chan, it's time to update FF. Now maybe they'll love me~!" Sabi sang, her fingers typing fastly, the story coming from what they experienced at the Kid heist.

Nodding her head in agreement, Jana also laid down, though on her stomach, and pulled out her phone from her jacket. Opening her gallery and began studying Kid's and Shinichi's looks; their features, differences, clothes, and personality through her pictures and videos.

"Maybe Sabi. Just Maybe.."

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, My Illusionists~! I'm Back~!**

 **So this is going to be a Drabble Series that is somewhat connected.**

 **I know that Shinichi and/ or Kaito may be a little OOC, but I'm a fanfiction writer. You've got to understand.**

 **Oh! And if you know who the bottom two people are, congrats~! That means you** _ **have a keen eye for detail!**_ **Haha, notice what I did there? Huh? Huh? Yeah…**

 **Anyways, please favorite, and follow~!**

 **Please Review, my Dudes & Darlings~!**

 **See you next Illusion~!**


End file.
